What is This?
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: JJ and Otabek are left alone for the first time by the Leroy family. While setting up for some gaming in the living room - JJ finds something that he definitely wasn't supposed to.


"Are you ready for this weekend?" Jean asked as he stretched his back over the couch – allowing all of his vertebrae to crack in the release of tension.

Otabek nodded from his place next to the Canadian. It was the first time that the Leroys had left the two boys alone in the house, and Otabek was anxious about it. It wasn't so much that he was scared that they were going to die in the two days without the Leroy hoard around them – but that he would be lonely.

It had only been a year since he had come to train in Canada and had started boarding with the Leroy family – and the constant noise around the house had started to be a comfort. He had gotten used to people walking in on him while he was in the washroom whether he locked the door or not. And he was used to the smaller ones hanging off of him all the time – impromptu weight training Mrs. Leroy had called it.

But now the house was almost too quiet, and he was scared that he was going to be lonely for the next couple days.

"What do you want to do with the whole house to ourselves?" Jean asked as he sat back up and looked expectantly at Otabek.

Otabek shrugged, he really didn't know what they were expected to do, he assumed that they would do everything that they normally did – school work, eat, sleep, then get up for training the next day. It hadn't occurred to him that they could do anything else – or that there would be free time without all of the smaller Leroys running around.

"I know," Jean exclaimed as he stood up. "We can play Call of Duty out here where the Wi-Fi is better. I'll go grab your ps3."

Otabek sat back and waited – it was a split second before he realized that there was no way that he could let JJ get the ps3 from his room. He would rather die than let JJ find what was hidden behind his TV, charging.

Otabek threw himself out of his chair, chasing the other boy up the stairs while yelling: "No, it's okay. I'll get it."

Otabek had never seen the other boy move so fast in his life, but apparently Otabek's calls had only egged JJ into moving faster. Otabek knew that he was doomed when he reached his door and there was no noise coming from inside the room.

Otabek braced himself before actually looking into the room where he knew that there was a good chance he would die of embarrassment. As he rounded the corner, he was not braced for the sight that he was actually greeted with.

JJ had not only seen the vibrator that had been charging behind his TV, but had picked it up and was blankly staring at it.

"What even is this?" JJ asked as he shook the vibrator for effect.

"Please just put it down," Otabek tried, knowing full well that it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I mean, I know what it is – but like, this is really something Beks," JJ continued. "I mean like it doesn't even look like a dick."

"JJ," Otabek pleads falling on deaf ears.

"And is this a clitoris stimulator?" JJ continued? "I mean I never pictured you as a bottom before. You always seem to be so in control I thought that you would be that way in bed too."

Otabek wasn't sure how he hadn't passed out from embarrassment yet, because not only was his best friend holding his favourite toy, but he was talking about how he thought Otabek would be in bed. His best friend had thought about Otabek in bed.

Then JJ's eyes lit up.

"Holy fuck, you have posters of the kid everywhere. I bet you picture yourself bottoming to him," JJ pretty much yelled.

"He's just a kid," Otabek retorted, finally letting his embarrassment bridge into anger.

"You could just picture him older, we already know that you're in love with him."

"I'm going to have to burn it, aren't I?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because now I'm just going to see you standing there holding it."

"Come on Beks, the thing has a freaking magnetic USB charger, how high tech did you need to go for a dildo?"

"Jean."

"Oh, going for my birth name, did I strike a chord somewhere?"

"Please just put it down."

And that's when JJ decided to turn it on.

"Holy fuck, this thing goes."

If JJ hadn't been playing with the settings and ogling at, he would have seen Otabek's eyes go red. He would have been prepared for the normally gentle Kazakh lunge at him. The still vibrating toy went flying as the boys landed on the floor in a pile of limbs. Otabek had his arm wrapped around JJ's neck in a death lock and the other boy could hardly defend himself.

"What the fuck?" JJ coughed as he struggled against his best friends grip.

It took Otabek a couple seconds to realize that he didn't know what his plan was. He had his friend away from the toy – but it was still vibrating in the corner and violence really wasn't going to make any of this better. So he shoved JJ off of him and raced towards the toy. Before he could think about it any further he threw the thing out of the second story window and into the street.

JJ's coughs stopped behind him as Otabek turned with a look of horror on his face.

"Did you just..?" JJ asked, already knowing the answer.

Otabek hung his head in shame before walking past his friend and muttered, "Never speak of this again."


End file.
